


Human Shield - Luther centered

by namupokemanchan



Series: Whumptober [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, Hurt Luther Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves-centric, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Whumptober 2020, about anything, diego loves his momma, no one knows how old reginald is, reginald gives absolutely no fucks, reginald hargreeves actually being okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namupokemanchan/pseuds/namupokemanchan
Summary: Luther takes a bullet for Reginald
Relationships: Grace Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves
Series: Whumptober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Human Shield - Luther centered

Glass shattered in the next room and Luther could hear bullets from the right. He needed a plan. Break-ins weren't supposed to happen and as Number One, he was supposed to protect the academy. 

The alarm bell went off and panic gripped Luther, clouding his focus. There was a scream from another room and Diego took off. 

"I'm coming, mom!" The teen yelled, pulling a knife out of his holster. 

Luther blinked. Right, right. His family was in danger and he needed to protect them. 

He ran out of the library, his rubber soles squeaking on the hardwood floor. His father's office was vulnerable to attack and Luther knew his father couldn't protect himself from armed criminals. 

Another window shattered and Luther sprinted off up the stairs to Reginald's office, his heart thudding in his throat. There was yelling coming from the slightly ajar mahogany door and Luther peeked in through the crack, not wanting to accidentally cause a death. 

A person wearing a pink mask that Luther recognized from a 1950s cartoon was pointing a gun at Reginald, who look perfectly calm despite being completely unarmed. The person in the puppy mask cocked the trigger of their gun. "Where the fuck is Number Five?"

Reginald said nothing, adjusting one of his cufflinks and glancing at the clock. 

"Where is he?" The masked intruder repeated, hands shaking slightly on the briefcase they were holding in the left hand. 

Sir Hargreeves noticed the brown eyes of his son peeking through the doorway and turned back to the pink masked person. "Why don't we do this over tea, hm? My schedule is quite full today and-"

They cut across Reginald. "Fuck off, old man. You're going to tell me where your bitchass son is or I'll redecorated this room with your brain!"

The old man in question narrowed his eyes. "You will not talk to me like that in my own house, I have-"

"No!" Luther yelled, pushing into the room. He noticed the intruder's slight change in hand position. They were going to shoot his father, they were going to shoot his father-

The teenager slid between Reginald and the masked person, trying to wrestle the gun out of their hands but not before a gunshot was fired. 

Luther turned to look at his father to make sure he was still alive and well, not noticing the red stain spreading across his shirt in the adrenaline rush. 

"Cha Cha! We're out!" The intruder cursed and disappeared with the briefcase. 

Luther clutched his father's arm. "Are you okay?" His voice was full of panic and the pain was starting to become apparent. 

"Number One, you idiot!" Reginald snapped, but he sounded more concerned than angry. 

"'m sorry, sir…" Luther's words had started to slur together, his legs shaking. 

His father sighed, scooping him up into his arms like Luther weighed as much as a loaf of bread. "You will be fine, Number One. Absolutely fine."

Luther smiled vaguely, letting Reginald carry him out of the room as he lost consciousness. 

\----- (Reginald's pov? Let's shake it up)

Reginald sighed again, wiping his bloody gloves on his surgical scrubs. The hardest part by far was digging the bullet out of Number One's ribcage, but he hadn't been a surgeon in the revolutionary war to do a shoddy job. 

Grace beamed at Reginald. "You're doing a wonderful job, darling."

He said nothing, focusing on the internal damage to his son. The bullet had hit his ribcage so the damage wasn't as extreme as it could have been. Number One's bones were much stronger than the average teenage humans. 

Reginald cleaned most of the blood away before turning to his wife. "What is Num- What is Luther's favourite colour?"

She thought for a moment. "Purple."

"Thank you, Mrs Hargreeves. Please reassure the children that Luther is fine." He turned back to the shelf of sterile thread, looking for the lavender spool. 

Grace nodded and left the room, leaving her husband alone in the infirmary with their unconscious son. 

Reginald threaded the surgical needle with the lavender coloured thread, sitting down next to the gurney before beginning to stitch up the wound with small even stitches. While he worked, Reginald began talking to his son, not caring that it wasn't in a language Luther understood or that he was unconscious. 

Once he had finished, Reginald dabbed away the rest of the blood from Luther's chest, still talking to him in the inhuman language. The one-sided conversation shifted from talking to something more like quiet singing as Reginald cleaned up his son. 

He carried Luther up the stairs to the boy's bedroom, his blond head leaning against Reginald's chest. His son shifted in his arms, the anesthesia wearing off. 

"Sir?" Luther mumbled, shifting in his arms. 

Reginald said nothing, pushing open Luther's bedroom door with his foot before setting him down on the bed. Luther rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow. 

Reginald hesitated before taking the blanket and tucking his son into bed. 

Luther wouldn't remember any of this when the anesthesia wore off.


End file.
